The World Wide Web provides access to a vast amount of information, including data and images. Due to the vast amount of information available, search processes and search engines may be of particular use for locating desirable information. For example, one or more search engines or image retrieval processes may be used to locate potentially desirable search results, such as information and images, and present those search results to a user. In this example, one or more search engines or image retrieval processes may rank the search results based at least in part on one or more ranking processes. However, ranking processes may not always present a particular user with the most desirable search results. Under some circumstances, machine learning processes may be employed to improve ranking processes and their corresponding ranking of search results. Efforts to improve the performance of machine learning processes and ranking processes are ongoing.